Life Burns!
by Tifa-Lock
Summary: CAP8. SUMISIÓN. Sirius ve fácilmente la paja en ojo ajeno. Sin duda, es James quien se deja domesticar por Lily. Drabbles para 30vicios. James&Sirius. SiriusxRemus JamesxLily
1. Ego

**_Life Burns!_ **Es una serie dedrabbles para la tabla de vicios de la comunidad de 30vicios de Livejournal. Se centra en torno a la relación amistosa entre James y Sirius, con toques JamesLily y SiriusRemus (sobre todo de esto último UxD).

Sabéis a quién pertenecen estos personajes, bla bla. Jótaka Róulin, la de las servilletas.

Las reviews son premiadas con sabrosos werters XD .

* * *

**Ego**

Hay veces en las que James Potter se pregunta cómo su mejor amigo puede tener tanto, tantísimo ego. Esas veces se dan cuando Sirius, antes de bajar al Gran Comedor a desayunar, se mira en el espejo con satisfacción para después darse la vuelta de forma elegante y salir por la puerta como si lo siguiente que fuera a hacer fuese comerse el mundo. Prácticamente lo hace. De camino a clase, no pierde el tiempo. Observa su reflejo en los vidrios de los cuadros, incluso en los charcos si es que ha llovido y tienen que cruzar el jardín, y le sobran minutos para atormentar a un par de slytherins y arrancar suspiros de varias chicas por el camino.

No es que James no se mire al espejo. Suele hacerlo, para asegurarse de que su pelo continúa revuelto –y si no lo está lo suficiente, se encarga de despeinarlo con los dedos– y comprobar que no tiene nada en la cara que le pueda dejar en ridículo delante de las chicas. Porque él también arranca suspiros varios allí por donde pasa. Y le encanta martirizar a los slytherin, desde luego.

Pero es que lo de Sirius no tiene nombre. Siempre exhibiéndose, siempre haciéndose notar. En la Sala Común se sube a la mesa, canta y hace como que tiene una guitarra con la que suena la música imaginaria que acompaña a la letra. Claro que lo hace porque James es el primero en subir y cantar, y le invita a que haga lo propio. Sirius no se lo piensa dos veces.

Porque le encanta hacerse notar, claro.

James no pretende que la gente esté atenta a lo que él hace. Es que le aman, y no puede –ni quiere– hacer nada por evitarlo. No es culpa suya ser tan tremendamente carismático. Pero no se lo tiene creído en absoluto; simplemente, sabe que es lógico y normal que la gente esté pendiente de él. Al fin y al cabo, cuando Sirius se aburre¿a quién se le ocurre cómo hacer que comience la diversión? A él, ni más ni menos. Porque su mente trabaja rápido, es ágil e imaginativa.

Esa mañana se mira al espejo junto a Sirius antes de bajar a desayunar. Remus, que les espera en la puerta, emite un suspiro de resignación.

-A vuestro ego hay que echarle de comer aparte –asegura justo antes de salir de la habitación.

Al escuchar la voz del licántropo, el joven Black sale al trote por la puerta, abandonando su propio reflejo como si jamás le hubiese importado. Y se oye su voz retumbando por el pasillo cuando ladra:

-No es ego, Lunático. ¡Es autoestima!

James no está seguro de si es ego, autoestima, o qué narices puede ser. Lo único que le importa es que, ahora que Sirius se ha marchado, el espejo es todo suyo.


	2. Porno

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, bla bla bla, you know.

* * *

**Porno**

Tienen quince años y muchas inquietudes sobre temas de los cuales los adultos prefieren no hablar. Como mucho, a uno le han aconsejado que decida con cuál de sus primas prefiere tener descendencia. Al otro, cuando tenía doce años, sus padres le explicaron que pronto comenzaría a experimentar cambios en su cuerpo. Que era algo normal. Una noche en la que James se despertó con la entrepierna y las sábanas mojadas, pensó que sus padres tenían razón. _Vaya cambio_.

Desde entonces, solía alardear de que ya era un hombre. Sirius contestaba que precisamente eso le convertía en _una maricona_. Para el chico de gafas esa afirmación no tenía sentido, como tantas cosas que solía decir su amigo, y se indignaba ante el comentario, pero nunca replicaba. Hasta que se atrevió a hacerlo en una ocasión.

-Y tú te creerás muy hombre¿no? –preguntó, sin saber en qué iba a desencadenar la discusión.

-No tengo que convencer a nadie de ello, Potter. Sé que lo soy y no necesito más.

-¿Ah, sí? –inquirió James con sarcasmo- ¿Y qué puedo hacer para ser _taaaan_ hombre como tú?

Llegados a ese punto de la conversación, Remus y Peter habían levantado la vista de su partida de ajedrez mágico. Sólo Merlín sabía cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

Sirius puso una sonrisa malévola.

-Para que seas TAN hombre como yo, tiene que ocurrir un jodido milagro. Pero sé cómo hacer que te vuelvas _un poco_ más hombre.

No continuó la frase, y sus amigos tardaron unos segundos en asimilar tan escueta respuesta, cuando lo normal en él hubiera sido aprovechar de inmediato para hacer una trastada. Y por muchas insistencias que hubo por parte de James y Peter para conocer sus planes, Sirius se mantuvo en silencio. Sólo aseguró que lo sabrían durante las vacaciones antes del tercer trimestre, los últimos cuatro días de las cuales Sirius y Remus han sido invitados a disfrutar en casa de los Potter. El pobre Peter ha pasado, pasa y pasará todas las vacaciones en casa de su abuelo irlandés. Está destinado a soportar sus batallitas de juventud hasta que comience el trimestre.

La primera noche, los padres de James salen a cenar con unos amigos y dejan la casa a solas para ellos y sus planes sobre futuras gamberradas, según bromea la señora Potter. Antes de salir, sólo pide que no le destrocen la casa, y los tres aseguran que se portarán bien, haciendo uso de su cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida que tantas veces les ha librado de un castigo.

-Cornamenta, es hora de hacer de ti un hombre –Sirius le mira y sonríe con sorna, mientras la mirada de su amigo destila inocencia.

Ambos se dirigen al salón, donde se encuentra Remus, en el sofá, viendo la televisión muggle del señor Potter. Sirius alcanza a ver algo sobre un volcán en erupción justo antes de cambiar de canal, y explica tranquilamente que los hombres de la casa necesitan consumir pornografía. El licántropo se queja, pero termina cediendo y anuncia lánguidamente que prefiere irse a la ducha antes que quedarse con un par de pervertidos. James y Sirius cruzan una mirada y se encogen de hombros al ver marchar a su amigo. Y siguen con lo suyo.

Una vez el joven Black ha conseguido sintonizar el canal, ambos toman asiento en el sofá. El chico de gafas se sienta en el borde, abraza un cojín, y mantiene los ojos muy abiertos mientras la película comienza. Aparece una mujer muggle rubia, muy bien dotada, por cierto, que abre la puerta de su casa y saluda a un hombre musculoso vestido con una camiseta de tirantes y pantalones ajustados. Comienza el diálogo, y James se desilusiona.

-Eh, esto no es una porno –se queja-. Ese tío ha ido a arreglarle la ducha.

-Que te lo has creído, subnormal –se burla su amigo, con la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás, observando la pantalla con indiferencia.

La ducha funciona a la perfección, y pronto los protagonistas de la película se encuentran aprovechando el tiempo en la cama. El gryffindor de pelo revuelto observa con unos ojos como platos. Esa muggle se mueve, se dobla y se retuerce de tal forma que James cree que está utilizando magia. ¡No, es que ni con magia se pueden hacer esas cosas!

-¡Dios, eso es mentira! –exclama- ¿¿Una tía puede hacer eso?? –dirige su mirada a Sirius, quien observa la escena de forma impasible– ¡¡Tiene que doler¡¡Es que no puede ser!!

Su amigo suspira.

-Con la primera que ves, te flipas, lo sé. Después todas te parecen iguales. Y sí, una tía puede hacer eso. Y no se rompe.

James se queda con la boca abierta. Si eso no duele –y, desde luego, la mujer de la película no se está quejando–, quiere decir que Lily también podría hacerlo. Con él. Porque Lily Evans caerá, es evidente. Pero se obliga a dejar de pensar en ella mientras ve la televisión, porque su entrepierna está empezando a traicionarle. Suerte del cojín, que le resguarda de las posibles burlas de su amigo.

A los pocos minutos, Remus sale de la ducha y pasa cerca de ellos con la cintura envuelta en una toalla que no alcanza a cubrirle las rodillas. Ni siquiera les mira. Camina a paso ligero y sube las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de invitados. Unos ojos grises le siguen, y James observa la escena de reojo, extrañado, porque cualquiera diría que el otro chico se aburre con la película. Parece que prefiere mirar al licántropo en toalla que a la muggle en paños menores. Pero Sirius vuelve a centrar su atención en la pantalla, y no pasa mucho rato antes de que agarre un cojín y lo sitúe en su regazo disimuladamente. Para el chico de gafas no pasa desapercibido ese detalle, ni que su respiración comienza a ser entrecortada y que mueve la pierna continuamente, como si estuviera nervioso. Finalmente el joven Black se pone en pie y, a toda prisa, se encierra en el lavabo.

Lo sabía. Toda esa impasibilidad no era más que fachada. La indiferencia, puro teatro. Desviar la mirada hacia Remus, una simple táctica para no tener que seguir mirando la pantalla. Al fin y al cabo, Sirius no es de piedra.

La carcajada de James Potter todavía resuena en los confines de Escocia.

-¡Para no ser la primera que ves, parece que te la ha puesto dura!


	3. Límite

**Límite**

La puerta se abre de par en par, y James la atraviesa como un azote. Encuentra a Sirius sentado en el suelo, pintando su escoba de los colores de Gryffindor. Le está dando la primera capa de pintura roja mientras tararea _We can work it out_, de los Beatles. No levanta la cabeza hasta que James da un portazo, y Peter esquiva la puerta de puro milagro.

-Hola, tíos –saluda despreocupadamente, y continúa pintando.

A James sólo le falta emitir un gruñido. Se acerca a él con dos zancadas y tiene que cogerle del cuello de la camisa con las dos manos por la maldita manía de su amigo de pasearse por el colegio con la camisa abierta. Tira de él, enfurecido, y le obliga a medio incorporarse, pero no le permite ponerse en pie del todo.

-¡ERES UN PUTO INCONSCIENTE! –brama, sus ojos echando chispas.

-Por Merlín, ¿tanta violencia sólo por eso? Venga, suéltame y nadie saldrá herido.

James le zarandea. Sirius comienza a sentirse realmente irritado.

-¡Que me sueltes, coño!

-¡¿PERO ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE LE HAS HECHO A REMUS?!

El cerebro de Sirius se detiene un momento a considerar la respuesta. Veamos. En primer curso le desordenaba los libros, porque le encantaba ver cómo los colocaba por orden alfabético en la estantería. En segundo curso casi le decapita pasando con la escoba a toda prisa sobre su cabeza. En tercero…

-¡¡SIRIUS!!

-¡Yo qué sé, tío! –intenta deshacerse de las manos de James, que continúan tirando del cuello de la camisa y le asfixian, pero no lo consigue.

-¡Has traicionado a Remus! ¡¡Se lo has contado a Snape!! ¡A SNAPE!

Oh, sí, es cierto. El asunto de Snape. Se le ha calentado la boca y ha terminado explicándole cómo seguir a Remus, esperando que el lobo le dé su merecido. Pero también recuerda haber visto a James correr para detener a Quejicus en cuanto lo supo. De todos modos, no cree a ese maldito slytherin capaz de seguir a Lunático hasta más allá del Sauce Boxeador. Y, si lo hubiera hecho, seguramente James habría llegado a tiempo.

-No es tan grave.

Esta vez sí, James gruñe, de pura rabia, justo antes de empujar con fuerza al otro chico, que trastabilla con el cubo de pintura y termina en el suelo. El mismo color rojo con que pintaba la escoba mancha ahora su ropa. James casi desearía que fuese sangre.

-Pueden expulsar a Remus –explica, mucho más calmado. Contenido-. Snape lo ha visto transformándose. Lo ha visto…

Toda la rabia que siente Sirius hacia su amigo en ese momento se apacigua, porque el corazón le da un vuelco y no tiene tiempo para nada más que sentir cómo se hunde en una fosa que él mismo ha cavado. De repente, la idea del lobo atacando a Quejicus para que éste salga corriendo no le parece tan divertida, porque Remus está en un grave apuro, y es por su culpa. Por su maldita culpa.

Sonríe. Es su autodefensa. Sonríe de forma altiva para levantar los muros que lo rodean y lo protegen. Después levanta la vista hacia su amigo, quien, pese a la situación real, no puede evitar sentirse como si fuese él quien estuviera mirando hacia arriba. Es el aura de los Black.

-Si ese hijo puta se atreve a hacer cualquier cosa que pueda perjudicar a Lunático –comienza, en un claro tono de amenaza-, te lo juro, tío: lo mato.

James suspira. Sus hombros se relajan, y mueve la cabeza en señal de desaprobación. Parece cansado.

-¿Sabes cuál es el problema, Sirius? Que Remus no necesita un Snape para que le joda la vida. Para eso ya estás tú.

La expresión guerrillera del otro chico se esfuma. Abre unos ojos como platos al recibir la verdad que, contundente como es, duele. Es la primera vez en su vida que se queda sin palabras, y cree que lo recordará eternamente. No será capaz de olvidar esa sensación que parece golpear su cara y agarrarle el corazón con una mano helada.

-Sirius Black, crees que no existe el límite. Lo has pasado tantas veces que ni siquiera lo recuerdas.

Y no hay nada más cierto.


	4. Soñar

**Soñar**

Normalmente, Sirius no sueña. O no se acuerda de lo que ha soñado, que viene a ser lo mismo para él. Sin embargo, esa noche ve unas imágenes que le parecen demasiado reales para formar parte de un sueño. Provocan sentimientos angustiosos, casi tangibles. Incluso está seguro de que, si alarga la mano, descubrirá qué textura tiene esa angustia que le embarga.

Ve a James cayendo hacia ninguna parte. Desde ningún sitio en particular. Simplemente, ahí está, precipitándose a toda velocidad hacia la nada. Él grita su nombre, intenta alcanzarlo con la mano, incluso caer con él, pero no hay forma de conseguirlo. _No, no, no_. James Potter, su amigo del alma, su hermano, va a morir, y él no puede hacer nada por evitarlo. Porque le está llamando y el muy desgraciado parece no oírle. Nada parece tener sentido y todo parece tenerlo. Así que, probablemente, si se da cuenta de que se va a matar, dejará de caer. Seguro. Sirius llena sus pulmones con todo el aire que consigue reunir y vuelve a intentarlo, desesperado. Grita c o n t o d a s s u s f u e r z a s .

-¡Sirius, joder! ¡Tío!

Abre los ojos.

No reconoce el lugar en el que se encuentra, o quizá sí. Parece su habitación, en la Torre de Gryffindor. En Hogwarts. En casa.

James le mira a través de esos ojos miopes. De pie, a su lado, inclinado hacia él. Parece preocupado. Desde sus respectivas camas, Peter y Remus también le observan. El último con una mirada indescifrable.

Cae entonces en la cuenta de que no ha sido más que una pesadilla. Cree tranquilizarse, pero su corazón se lo pone difícil, porque parece tener la intención de hacerle un agujero en el pecho y salir de paseo. Siente sudor frío por todo el cuerpo y las sábanas pegadas a él. Pese a ello, trata de parecer calmado, o más que eso, soberbio. Se incorpora en la cama y se atusa el pelo con los dedos. Después le dirige una mirada de reproche a James y habla con el tono de voz más arrogante que encuentra en su repertorio.

-¿Qué coño haces, tío? ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-Es que estabas teniendo una pesadilla –explica el chico, algo nervioso–. Me ha parecido que sufrías.

-Qué va. Tú, que eres gilipollas y no tienes nada mejor que hacer que despertar al personal porque tienes insomnio o algo así.

Aunque James le ve borroso porque no lleva las gafas puestas, sabe que su amigo tiene en la cara esa maldita expresión de _no-voy-a-contarte-lo-que-me-pasa_. Lo conoce como si fuera su hermano de sangre y puede decir con certeza que sabe cuándo Sirius Black está compungido, aunque se comporte como un gallo de corral. Y en ese momento concreto es evidente que algo le ocurre. Está convencido de ello, sobre todo, por su tono de voz, más arrogante que de costumbre, excesivamente petulante, con una dosis extra de _Black_.

-Has gritado mi nombre y _que no que no_ varias veces –insiste-. Incluso has tirado la almohada al suelo. ¿Qué estabas soñando?

Sirius le mira fijamente con esos ojos grises que todavía parecen un poco asustados. Le repasa de arriba abajo, aunque sabe que esa forma de intimidar que utiliza en los demás no tiene efecto alguno sobre él. Suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-No quería decírtelo, pero me la estabas chupando, y lo hacías jodidamente mal. Lo siento –con un encogimiento de hombros.

En la cama de al lado, Remus bufa y, antes de tumbarse, murmura que es muy típico de Sirius negar las evidencias _para intentar quedar como un machote_.

James observa a su estúpido mejor amigo con los brazos en jarra, negando con la cabeza como había estado haciendo él segundos antes. Después le lanza la almohada del suelo a la cara y regresa a su cama.

-El día en que me quieras contar algo importante, tío –empieza, con tono de reproche–, no sé si voy a querer escucharte.

El chico de ojos grises fuerza una carcajada que suena más amarga de lo que desearía y se acuesta de nuevo. Se tapa con las sábanas sudadas hasta la cabeza, como si bajo ellas fuese algo menos vulnerable de lo que ya se siente en ese momento. Cierra los ojos, los aprieta con fuerza y ruega caer dormido cuanto antes mejor, porque no soporta la imagen que se repite en su mente de James cayendo mientras él se siente impotente. Y suplica no soñar de nuevo.

Pero esa imagen volverá algún día a él. Cada noche, durante doce años.


	5. Calor

**Calor**

En el número 12 de Grimauld Place, la Navidad no es sino una excusa para que todos los Black –los que _merecen_ ser parte de la familia Black– se reúnan bajo el mismo techo y se feliciten las fiestas, comenten qué poco han cambiado ellos y cuánto sus hijos y discutan qué sería mejor para librarse de los sangre sucia y todos los que corrompen la pura sangre mágica.

Por orden de su madre, Sirius trata de seguir, más o menos, esos tres puntos. O mejor los dos primeros, porque el último no le convence en absoluto. Así que, cuando su prima Bellatrix le saluda, él se comporta como todo un caballero.

-Felices fiestas, prima Bella. Hostia, lo que te ha crecido el culo.

Bellatrix nunca se echa atrás y hurga donde más duele.

-Y a ti la lengua, querido primo. ¿Seguro que no estás en Slytherin?

Regulus interrumpe la respuesta de su hermano y le da la bienvenida a la chica de forma bastante más educada. Después se la lleva cogida del brazo, Sirius supone que a saludar a sus padres. Qué le importa. Ahora tiene que pensar en una frase para tía Lucretia.

En ese momento, la lechuza de la familia golpea el cristal de la ventana con el pico, y el joven corre a abrir antes que Kreacher, quien intenta bloquearle el camino sin éxito, para coger la carta de James. Después se tira en plancha sobre la alfombra que hay junto a la chimenea con tal de leer con tranquilidad. La abre con ansias, porque cree que lleva _siglos_ en esa casa, sin saber nada del exterior. Por eso lee despacio, para que la lectura dure más tiempo y la carta se le haga más larga.

_Casa de los Potter, hormiguero internacional en estas fechas tan señaladas_

_A la atención del Sr. Canuto:_

_¿Qué tal las vacaciones? Mi casa es un bullicio. Ha venido familia de todas partes, incluso gente que sólo conocía de oídas, o ni eso. De hecho, creo que más de la mitad no son familia de sangre, sino amigos de mis padres. Pero bueno, ya sabes cómo somos los Potter y lo poco que nos importa que un hermano tenga o no la misma sangre que nosotros._

_La verdad es que hasta ahora todos me han caído más o menos bien. Aunque una tía que sigo sin saber quién es me ha cogido de los mofletes, ha tirado de ellos sin clemencia y me ha dicho lo típico que todos odiamos, eso de "Ayyyy, qué guapo estás, James, querido. ¡Si parece que fue ayer cuando todavía te hacías pipí en los pantalones y ya eres todo un hombrecito!". Vamos, lo que viene a ser normal, que siempre me lo hace alguien cada año. Mi madre se moría de risa, pero yo me tuve que recolocar las gafas, y después sonreí por educación... porque estaba mi madre delante. Ahora la esquivo cada vez que la veo venir de lejos. Vale, es normal que me diga lo guapo que estoy, porque todavía no entiendo cómo Lily no me lo dice a diario, pero que se controle, tío._

_Ya que _hablamos_ de Lily, ¿sabes algo de ella? Supongo –y espero– que no, que no os escribís ni nada de eso, pero Remus no suelta prenda. Seguro que a ti te ha contado algo. Si me lo dices, te ayudaré a limpiar la moto durante todo el curso. O te dejaré ganar alguna partida de ajedrez mágico. O… Yo qué sé. Dime lo que se te ocurra y lo cumpliré. Eso sí, cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver contigo desnudo y una cama. O… Bah, yo qué sé, tío. Hace mucho calor y no puedo pensar bien. Mis padres siempre con la chimenea encendida… En serio, mierda de calor. ¡Estamos en invierno, tiene que hacer frío!_

_Bueno, nos leemos si es que te dignas a escribir, capullo._

_Sr. Cornamenta._

Sirius intenta no reír en voz alta cuando lee las palabras de su amigo. Y cuando se le ocurre qué contestar a algunos comentarios, sobre todo. Sube a su habitación para coger pluma y pergamino de inmediato y vuelve delante del fuego de la chimenea, dispuesto a escribir la respuesta.

_Grimauld Place 12, el infierno de siempre en estas fechas tan señaladas_

_A la atención –o no, me la suda– del Sr. Cornamenta:_

_Mira, tío, no me jodas. Llevo aquí, ¿cuánto? ¿Cuatro, cinco días? Toda una vida. Y lo primero que haces en tu puta carta es preguntar que cómo coño me van las vacaciones. Que te den por el culo._

_Pero ya que estás tan interesado en saberlo, te diré que _tú_ te quejas de vicio. Yo tengo la casa llena de Blacks, y no soy un llorica como uno que me sé. ¿Sabes lo que es tener la casa llena de Blacks? No te lo imaginas. Es como vivir constantemente en un plan malévolo para destruir el mundo, como en esas películas de muggles que tanto le gustan a Lunático y a tu amada Lily. Aunque supongo que no me puedo quejar, porque todos me miran mal. Es un gran honor. De nuevo, no te lo imaginas. Pero es que, por el mapa del merodeador, si alguno de ellos me mirara con satisfacción, juro que me cortaba las venas en diagonal con la varita._

_Y hablando de Evans, ¿qué coño quieres que me cuente Lunático? ¿Te crees que me importa mucho? Aunque el muy cabrón me explica cosas que me importan todavía menos, como libros que está leyendo. Es que no sé cómo puede leer _tanto_. Hostia puta, que me envíe una lima para que me cargue la puerta y pueda salir de aquí, o algo por el estilo. Cuánto leer y qué pocas ideas para liberar a su amigo, joder._

_A mí nunca me ha tirado de los mofletes nadie y me ha dicho lo guapo que estoy. Bueno, sí me dicen siempre lo guapo que estoy, porque es la puta verdad, y no pasa desapercibido ni para los que me ven como la oveja negra. Pero, ¿tirarme de los mofletes? Merlín me libre. Doy gracias a que no he visto a nadie hacer eso. ¿En serio es tan normal?_

_Ah, y ni de coña te creas que te dejaré acercarte a mi moto para limpiarla. A saber cómo acabaría la pobre. _

_Por cierto, escribes que tienes mucho calor justo después de decir nosequé sobre mí desnudo en una cama. ¿Se supone que tengo que pensar que es casualidad? Ya no te puedo mandar a tomar por culo, no sea que me estés imaginando en pelotas. (Y como veo que estás interesado, te diré que no es necesario estar en una cama para hacer ciertas cosas. Te lo digo como amigo, por si algún día Evans y tú…)_

_De todos modos, no sé cómo puedes tener calor en esta época. Hace un frío que pela. A veces me pregunto si es que nieva dentro de la casa, pero lamentablemente no veo bolas de nieve que poder lanzar contra el jeto de mi hermano._

_Venga, tío, resiste, que lo tuyo no es para tanto. Escribe pronto o te mato, que me aburro. Y ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me aburro –vale, normalmente pasa que nos metemos con Quejicus, pero ahora da la casualidad de que no nos queda precisamente cerca, y si me aburro y no hay Quejicus al que incordiar, no sé, puede ser el Apocalipsis o algo así–._

_El _excelentísimo_ Sr. Canuto._

James recibe la lechuza de los Black la mañana siguiente, apenas ha amanecido. Abre la ventana y deja pasar al animal para recompensarle con un pequeño bol de agua y algo de comida. Se lanza sobre la cama con el pergamino en la mano, dispuesto a leer, pero siente que es demasiado temprano para sus neuronas y vuelve a entrar en un profundo sueño. Al despertar, lo primero que hace es bajar las escaleras para dar los buenos días a su familia y celebrar las fiestas con ellos. Por la noche vuelve a su dormitorio y se encuentra la carta de su amigo. La lee. Ríe. Se dispone a contestar, pero no sabe qué decir en ese momento.

Los Black pueden comprar cualquier cosa con dinero, pero no disponen del suficiente para conseguir calor familiar. Está pensando en eso, pero no es algo que pueda ­–o deba– escribirle a Sirius.

Se rasca la nuca mientras reflexiona y entonces empieza a escribir.

_Querido –no te lo creas– Canuto:_

_Si tanta pasta tiene tu familia, que pongan más chimeneas. La casa quedaría bien bonita desde fuera. O haced fuego con la varita, hombre. Fijo que tu madre tiene cortinas de recambio si las haces arder. Y dudo que te importe mucho la bronca que te pueda caer por ello._

La siguiente carta de Sirius explica que siguió el consejo de James. Prendió fuego a una cortina y _hostia, entonces sí que se estaba calentito_. Pero recibió una carta del Ministerio amenazando con expulsarlo de Hogwarts si la situación se repetía. Por su parte, su madre se encargó de que tuviera siempre encima la atenta mirada de su prima Bellatrix, cuya presencia detesta, a todas horas.

_La última vez que te hago caso, Cornamenta. Ni aunque me muera de frío._


	6. Obsesión

**Obsesión**

* * *

Camina a paso ligero, con grandes zancadas, las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido

Camina a paso ligero, con grandes zancadas, las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido. James, detrás de él, intenta alcanzarlo. Lo llama varias veces, pero Sirius no quiere saber nada con el mundo en ese momento, y mucho menos con él, porque considera que han perdido por culpa del que _era_ su mejor amigo. De hecho, no sólo han perdido, sino que han cogido su orgullo y lo han pisoteado sobre el barro para después llevarlo a un estercolero.

Lo de James es imperdonable. Está muy disgustado con él. Pero si está tan enfadado es, sobre todo, por esa mirada en las caras de Remus y Peter. Algo así como un "te lo dije". "Lo sabía". Como si Sirius Black estuviera acostumbrado a perder. Como si soliera hacerlo. Como si ellos hubieran sido testigos de alguna derrota suya antes.

Imperdonable.

-¡Sirius, joder! –exclama el chico de gafas cuando por fin le da alcance- ¡No es para tanto! ¡Sólo hemos perdido una partida de ese _panchís_ muggle!

El aludido se detiene en seco. Se gira repentinamente y le dedica a su amigo una mirada de la cual podrían salir llamas en ese momento.

-¡Me cago en la puta, Potter! ¡Te dije que no cogieras el verde! ¡TE LO DIJE! ¡Es el color de Slytherin, joder! ¡Y todo lo que tenías que hacer era sacar un puto cinco!

El otro chico suspira. Piensa que necesita paciencia en ese momento. Que, por mucho que Sirius sea su mejor amigo, también es la persona más terriblemente obstinada, orgullosa y caprichosa que conoce. Así que pide toneladas de paciencia que no sabe de dónde sacar.

-Si quieres, les podemos pedir la revancha…

En los ojos de Sirius aparece un brillo casi infantil.

-¿_Pedir_ la revancha? –repite con un deje de indignación- Se la vamos a _exigir_ y después los machacaremos.

James observa casi con desesperación cómo el gryffindor de ojos grises da media vuelta y vuelve por donde ha venido. Le sigue, resignado, hasta la Sala Común, donde Peter se muere de risa y Remus espera pacientemente, con los codos sobre la mesa y la cara apoyada en las manos. Con una mirada de lobo juguetón que sabe que hay una presa que siempre vuelve.

-¿Vienes a por más, Canuto?

James toma asiento junto a Sirius y no puede evitar reír ante la expresión ceñuda de este tras las palabras del licántropo. Coloca sus fichas –rojas, por supuesto- con fuerza, haciendo que el tablero se mueva, sin apartar la vista de Remus.

Lo único que hace que el chico de gafas pierda el interés en la escena es que Lily se deja caer por la ahora afortunada Sala Común para hacer los deberes, aparentemente. Ese pelo, esos ojos, esas piernas… Dios, es Lily. En todo su esplendor. Como de costumbre, vaya.

Peter los estudia a todos desde un rincón, y no sabría decir qué obsesión es mayor: la de James por Lily, la de Remus por Sirius, o la de este último por ganar en todo.

* * *

Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, ugh... x.x·

Gracias por las reviews que, aunque poquitas, siempre se agradecen XD .


	7. Medicina

**Medicina**

-Lily, cásate conmigo.

Son las 7 de la mañana y en el Gran Comedor apenas hay gente. Sólo un par de profesores, algún ravenclaw madrugador y dos gryffindor: una chica pelirroja, de pie, con un grueso libro en los brazos, y un chico de gafas arrodillado ante ella, que sostiene un donut glaseado en sus manos.

La chica enarca una ceja y resopla, resignada.

-En serio, Potter, van dos semanas seguidas. Búscate algo nuevo, porque esto ya ni siquiera me afecta.

Pasa por su lado, ligera, fría, inalcanzable. El joven mago tarda unos instantes en ponerse en pie y llevarse el donut a la boca. Es la primera mañana que no sigue a la pelirroja hasta su asiento para continuar discutiendo. Algo hace que note su pecho más pesado que de costumbre, así que, por primera vez en su vida, no piensa insistir en el cortejo.

Pretende no darle más importancia de la que tiene. Lily le ha rechazado una vez más, simplemente. ¿Cuántas van? ¿Cuántos días llevan de curso? ¿Sesenta y pocos? No es para tanto. Quedan muchísimos días por delante. Sin embargo, se da cuenta de que camina con los hombros caídos, y de que su rumbo le lleva hasta la habitación que comparte con los chicos. Allí sólo está Sirius, puliendo su bate de quidditch sobre la cama de James. Sonríe cuando le ve entrar con ese semblante desesperanzado. Lee en su cara lo que ha pasado.

_Anda, que ya le vale._ Va a decirle que se vaya a su cama ahora mismo. Menuda bronca le va a echar.

-Canuto, saca la droga. Lily me odia.

…Bueno, algo parecido.

Sirius ensancha su sonrisa.

-Que no te engañe mi apodo –advierte-; sólo tengo un poco de alcohol. En el botiquín de primeros auxilios, digo.

La enorme caja repleta de botellas –también llamada _botiquín de primeros auxilios_– que saca de debajo de su cama es suficiente. Por lo menos, para lo que resta de año. James se tumba sobre la cama de su amigo y escoge una botella de whisky de fuego. Bebe un trago largo, a morro.

-Pues será la primera vez que no tienes marihuana por aquí, cabronazo.

-Lo que pasa es que tú todo lo arreglas con el alcohol y las drogas, y eso no es sano –concluye Sirius, todavía con la sonrisa gamberra en los labios. Al fin y al cabo, el que tiene la habitación como si fuera una destilería es él mismo. Suerte que Remus no se ha enterado-. Me has dejado sin existencias.

James no se ríe por la maldita ironía porque no está de humor. Bebe otra vez.

-No me calientes. Lily me odia –reitera, por si su amigo no se ha enterado.

Sirius se sienta a su lado, en el borde de la cama, y coge otra botella de algo que James no consigue descifrar. Huele muy fuerte cuando destapa el corcho. Seguramente alguna bebida muggle.

-Esa tía es como tu regla, macho. Te deprime una vez al mes.

-Ya. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer?

-Esperar a ser como mi madre –prosigue ante la mirada confusa de su amigo-. No por lo de fea y zorra, sino por lo de vieja y menopáusica.

-¿Dices que deje pasar el tiempo? –suerte que James ya conoce el idioma– Porque yo no me voy a olvidar de Lily.

-Ay, por Merlín. Eres como una tía. Sólo que eres un tío… Creo.

James le tira la almohada a la cabeza, molesto, pero pronto se le contagia la risa de su amigo, posiblemente por el efecto del alcohol, porque no encuentra el chiste. A veces se pregunta cómo es posible que termine peleando en broma con cualquiera de sus compañeros de gamberradas. O con todos. Y, sin saber exactamente cómo, Lily desaparece de su mente por un corto periodo de tiempo. Cuando regresa, vuelve a tener las energías y los ánimos que necesita para volver a pedirle que sea su novia.

-¡Te puedo enseñar lo hombre que soy cuando quieras! –amenaza justo antes de lanzarse sobre Sirius.

-¡Agh! ¡Sal de encima, marica!

Puede decir y asegurar que sus amigos son un potente bálsamo para la desdicha esporádica que sufre, pero lo cierto es que la única medicina eficaz tiene ojos verdes y largo cabello pelirrojo.

Lástima que no se venda en tiendas. Aunque entonces, piensa, no supondría un reto.

* * *

Sé que tardo millones en subir los capítulos TT· . El próximo lo subiré dentro de poco, prometido (bueno, cuando sepa que esto lo ha leído alguien... la la XDD), y además, habrá asunto ùu· .


	8. Sumisión

**Sumisión**

**

* * *

  
**

-¿Qué haces, Bambi?

James da un respingo y se da la vuelta para encarar a su mejor amigo. Está a punto de gritarle por darle tremendo susto por la espalda, pero recuerda que se encuentran en la Gran Biblioteca y se convence a sí mismo de lo conveniente que sería no hacer ruido.

-Estoy ayudando a Lily a ordenar los libros.

-Tsch, ¿ahora eres su mayordomo? –lo mira acusadoramente bajo el flequillo rebelde.

-¡Claro que no! –se hace el ofendido- Es que necesitaba ayuda, y yo… Bueno, sabes que Lily… Y entonces yo… Ya sabes.

Descaradamente, Sirius esboza una sonrisa burlona. Su mirada lo dice todo, pero prefiere dejar constancia con palabras, sólo por si acaso su opinión sobre el tema no queda clara.

-Así que comes de su mano, ¿eh? Vaya un merodeador calzonazos. Qué pena.

-¿Te has levantado hoy con el pie izquierdo? ¿Con una slytherin en tu cama? –bufa el de gafas, comenzando a sentirse molesto.

-Ya les gustaría a ellas. Pero no, sólo me da pena mi muy querido mejor amigo que se ha convertido en el esclavo de una tía.

-Sólo la estoy ayudando –intenta con todas sus fuerzas no alzar la voz.

-Claro, y si te dijera que necesita que te tires sobre un charco para pasar por encima, también lo harías, ¿no?

Silencio.

Los dos saben perfectamente que así sería.

Un terrible estruendo hace que ambos animagos centren su atención en otro asunto. Se dan la vuelta para conocer qué ha ocasionado semejante escándalo y se encuentran con Remus sentado sobre el suelo, cargado de libros hasta las orejas, observando con resignación los que se le han caído.

James está a punto de hacerle un comentario burlesco sobre la escena a su mejor amigo, pero éste prácticamente _vuela_ en dirección al recién llegado. Le susurra algo que a distancia parece una especie de regañina, tal vez por ir tan cargado en lugar de pedir ayuda, tal vez por no estar reposando dos días después de la luna llena. Le ayuda a ponerse en pie y lo lleva a rastras junto a la ventana. Después es Sirius quien se encarga de colocar los libros en su sitio.

-Vaya, qué servicial –unos ojos castaños brillan con suspicacia tras los cristales de las gafas-, qué amable, qué… _calzonazos_.

-Cállate y sigue a lo tuyo, Potter –gruñe el perro, sin siquiera mirarle a la cara.

Cerca de la ventana, una pelirroja toma asiento junto a Remus, que, de pie, observa la escena con algo de curiosidad.

Ella esboza una sonrisa divertida.

-Quizás sea por falta de costumbre –comienza a decir-, pero ninguno de los dos ha caído en que los libros se ordenan fácilmente con magia.

-Eso estaba yo pensando.

* * *

Y otra vez largo tiempo sin subir nada ^^·U . Mi musa es caprichosa, no sabéis cuánto. De hecho, he escrito esto sin ella XD así que no tengo esperanza en que haya quedado demasiado bien, pero no me parecía correcto seguir dejando pasar el tiempo para actualizar cuando tengo _tantísimas_ viñetas de esta serie escritas a medias en el Word. Eso, y que tras ver la sexta película me ha vuelto a entrar el gusanillo por los Merodeadores (si es que alguna vez se había ido... Supongo que es más adecuado decir que lo ha reanimado :Þ).

Si leéis, recordad alimentar el maltratado ego de la autora mediante el botoncito de review~~ Que no muerdo~ Acepto críticas constructivas con mucho gusto :3 .

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
